When A Tour Is Gone Bad
by soundwaves
Summary: A 100 Monkeys fic about a tour gone bad.
1. Chapter 1

**(JayPOV) The Night Before The Tour**

"But we _did_!" Lani said to the counterman. She was starting to get desperate. We had arrived at our first hotel but the system says we never booked any rooms. Tomorrow night we have got a show to rock out, but apparently no place to stay tonight.  
>"We will have to sleep in the bus." said Johnson as he dropped himself on a couch.<p>

Right. The bus.

"I was waiting for the comfort of a hotel room." I said, "Like that couch." and then sat next to him.  
>"It is a good couch." he said, "Its cold."<br>"You two seem bored." Graupner said as he sat on another couch.  
>"We are just complimenting a couch." I said and looked at the counter. Lani was still discussing.<p>

If none of us are there its because she said no help was needed.

"Complimenting a couch." he repeated. "Is that how you practice for the ladies?"

A laugh came from behind the couch. It was Jerad. "G, you always say the funniest things."

"Shut up, guys." I said, "Will we have rooms or not?"  
>"Here comes Lani, and she doesn't look happy." said Graupner.<p>

He was right, by looking at Lani, you would think she is the world´s enemy.

"I didn't get to fix it, they insist we never booked a single room!" she said hysterically.

"To the bus we go." said Johnson in his lowest voice.

"Yay!" I said with a tone of sarcasm.

"This is not acceptable in any way. I cannot believe it!" Lani kept on talking, I just ignored her.

"Keep it cool." said Uncle Larry, "Lets go to the bus."

"Jackson wouldn't want to leave his precious couch." Graupner said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, so funny, Ben." I said as I got up from the couch and stretched myself.

Lani was the first to walk out of the hotel but not without first giving the dead look at the counterman. We all followed her to the bus.

"Its not that bad." said Jerad, "You know we have slept here before."

"Yeah but we knew we had to sleep here. I was hoping to be in a bed tonight." I said as I went inside the bus.

"He was probably hoping to do something else." Graupner chuckled.

I looked at Jerad, he was already doing something else and hopefully didn't hear what Ben said.

"We were all hoping to be in a bed tonight, Jackson." said Jerad after he finished what he was doing. "I wanted to take a cold shower."

Most of us said "me too" at the same time. This place will smell like 100 monkeys in no time. We are all already feeling like this and the tour officially starts tomorrow. Not the kind of start I was expecting...

"Change that face, Jackson. Its not like the world is ending." said Graupner. "We just have to sleep in the bus."

"There is like ten of us in here." said Carl.

We heard Johnson saying "I'm going to pass out now." from somewhere in the bus.  
>"At least we got the AC. I wouldn't complain, it could be worse." said Jerad.

"Shh, the A/C could hear you and stop working." Graupner said in a whisper.  
>"Please dont, AC!" I said with a pleading voice, following Graupner´s joke.

That got a laugh from Uncle Larry.

"Its too soon for the A/C to stop working." said Jerad, "I'm going to sleep now."  
>"I will too." I said, yawning after-wards.<br>"Sleep tight, couch boy." said Graupner.  
>I turned around and he had that huge innocent smile of his.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(BenGPOV) Day One Of Tour**

"Im going out for the morning coffee." I said, if anyone could hear me. They all seem to be sleeping.  
>I heard footsteps behind me when I was about 10 feet from the bus. "Graupner!" said Jackson as he caught up with my steps.<br>"Couch boy!" I said as I slowed down my steps.  
>"Seriously? Knock it off." he said, actually sounding and looking serious. I will stop, for now.<br>"Okay, Jackson. Going to Starbucks?"I asked, even though he was following me. I looked down at my shoes, one was untied, that will have to wait.

"Yup, the good morning coffee." he said, now sounding somewhat happy and still tired. I nodded in approval.  
>We were both quiet after that. At some point I had to stop walking to fix my untied shoe after almost falling.<p>

Once we were at the Starbucks entrance, Jackson said "I´ll order." and I went to take a seat.

So, the first show of the tour is tonight. Everyone else is showing their worries about it and I dont know why. I mean, what could go _wrong_?

Jackson was still in line when I heard a girl´s scream and looked to where it came from. Some teenage girl was staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

Does she know who I am?  
>"Ben Graupner? Ben Graupner!" she said, trying to hold her excitement.<p>

Thats a yes.

I smiled at her and that made her bounce in the spot. Has she seen Jackson in line? Her attention was centered on me, so she hasnt. Either that or she doesnt care about him.

She walked to my table on small but fast steps.  
>I got to glance at Jackson, at that moment he was turning around and about to come to the table but stopped in place when he saw the girl.<br>"Hi!" said the girl. Anyone could tell she is super happy for seeing me.  
>"Hey... whats up?" I said as I tried to keep calm. At this moment I just wanted my damn coffee.<br>The girl just giggled, nothing else. She looked to the table she came from and then back to me. It was awkward that she just stood there in front of me, doing nothing else other than looking at me like if I were gold. I saw Jackson sat on a not too far table. He slightly laughed and took a sip of his coffee while my cup was in front of him. I frowned and proceeded to say "Hey girl, guess who´s back there." with a smile.

The girl turned around, gasped, bounced in the spot and then moved on to Jackson´s table. His eyes were wide open when he looked at me. I shrugged and laughed.  
>The girl talked to him while he had some kind of <em>im paying attention face<em> going on and took a sip of his coffee every now and then. I realized I wouldnt get my coffee anytime soon so I got up, bought a new coffee and walked out.

Sorry, couch boy.

**(JeradPOV)**

"Wheres G and Jackson?" I asked, it seems like they left before the rest of us woke up.  
>Right at that moment, someone knocked on the bus´ door. I went to open it and it was G, finally.<br>"Where'd you go?" I asked.  
>"Starbucks." he said and showed me the cup he had in his hand. "I think Jackson is still there." He then kept walking and laughed alone. Why? I have no idea.<p>

"Is everyone awake?" asked Lani, she was still somewhat mad at yesterday's happenings.  
>"Awake and with my coffee." said Graupner with a grin.<br>"We have to get ready for tonight's show. It kicks off the tour." said Lani as she took some sandwiches out of a bag.  
>"And it's a <em>sold out<em> show." added Johnson.  
>She gave a sandwich to each one of us and that's when she saw someone is missing.<br>"Where's Jackson?" she asked and then took a bite of her sandwich.  
>"Graupner said he's still at starbucks." I said as I looked at Graupner. He nodded.<br>"What's taking him so long?" asked Johnson. Graupner slowly laughed to himself. Whatever is taking Jackson so long to return its thanks to him.  
>"He only had to stay to talk with someone." he said. At that moment his phone rang so he took it out of his pocket. Lani started cleaning with Johnson while everyone else, including me, still ate their sandwich. Ham, mayonnaise, cheese, lettuce... Not bad, I like cheese.<br>"Jackson says he's on his way back." said Graupner.

"Great!" Lani said with excitement. "We can start getting ready to look for the venue. Nothing is going to ruin this show."  
>"I'd rather say tour." I heard someone saying, probably Carl, from somewhere in the bus. I was already checking on twitter from my iPhone.<br>I ate the last bit of my sandwhich and tweeted:  
>'<em>Good morning! Today is the first day of the tour. Bring it on!<em>'

I waited to read a few of the replies, some can be very entertaining. Most of them were about 'good luck', 'take care' and 'I wish I were there.' The usual.  
>I kept on reading and saw a 'Can I pet your mohawk?' tweet. That made me laugh.<br>"What's funny?" asked Graupner.  
>"This tweet." I said and showed him the tweet. He read it out loud using a girl's voice. We both laughed.<br>Someone knocked on the bus' door and Graupner went to open it.  
>"Couch boy!" he said with open arms. Couch boy? That must be Jackson. I wonder for how much time he'll keep that up.<br>Jackson walked in and Lani went to give him the last sandwich but he said "I already ate."  
>"You had to buy something?" asked Graupner.<br>"No, they bough food for me." Jackson answered while doing one of his smiles.  
>"They? Others were there?"<br>Jackson nodded at Graupner.  
>I had no idea what they were talking about and I wasn't going to ask.<br>"Okay." said Lani, "we are all here, time to get moving." 


End file.
